


Don't look

by TheIceQueen



Series: Temporarily CLOSED for prompts. Buttercreams and friends. [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, Crying, Food Poisoning, Friendship, Holding Hands, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jokes, Light Angst, Maynard-moments, Needles, Protective Conor Maynard, Protectiveness, Sick Jack Maynard, Sickfic, Vomiting, Worried Conor Maynard, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: Prompt:Can I request a oneshot where Jack was the one who got food poisoning in South Africa and Conor is really worried about him?





	Don't look

“He _was_ really quiet in the car.” Joe broke away from the group in the main living room and joined Conor at the door to the hallway.

“Yeah, I was wondering if he’d had too much to eat, or maybe he ate something that was off.”

Jack had gone straight to the bathroom when they had returned to the house. They could hear him in there, puking his guts out.

“You know, food poisoning can set in as early as fifteen minutes after you eat.” Joe looked like he was recalling grim experiences.

Conor nodded and gestured for him to join the others in the living room. “I’ll check on him. You go vlog with the others. It looks like they are going outside.”

Joe left Conor alone and the older Maynard knocked quietly on the door before pushing it open. Jack was on his knees one arm supporting him from diving all the way into the toilet and the other wrapped tight around his stomach.

“Hey man. Are you okay?” Stupid question, Conor knew that, but what the hell was he supposed to say?

Jack lifted his hand and send Conor a thumb up but quickly grabbed tight on the toilet seat again as more of the dinner made it’s was up.

Conor moved fast to sit next to Jack and started rubbing circles on his back. “Okay, just get it up and you’ll be fine.”

Jack heaved for air in-between bursts and Conor felt his little brother shaking more and more for each time. Slowly, the interwars became longer and eventually Jack stilled, slouched over the seat gasping for air.

“You think you’re done?”

Jack nodded and Conor went to get him a glass of water. The others were all outside, playing cards and filming the view. Only Joe looked inside to see what was going on. Conor sent him a smile and a nod and Joe turned back to the game.

“Here, drink this.”

Jack had moved a bit away from the toilet and was sitting with his back against the tub. With a shaking hand he gladly accepted the water and took a small sip. He still had the other arm tight over his stomach and the workout had left him with lines from tears over his cheeks.

Conor squatted down in front of him and handed him a towel to wipe the sweat and tears from his face. “Do you think it’s over?”

“Think so.”

Jack’s voice was raw and nervous, but there was still a hint of amusement. Conor was amazed that Jack had the ability to find humor in every situation.

“Okay. How about we leave this room then? It’s not exactly pleasant in here.” Conor flushed the toilet and grabbed Jack by the hand to pull him up. He seemed heavy and more sluggish than Conor had expected, but of course he would be tired.

Jack got seated on the couch and Conor brought over the water. The other guys made their way back in, clearly curious to see what was going on.

“Jack just puked his guts out.” Josh sat down across from Jack, talking to his camera. “Clearly the food down here doesn’t agree with him, or have you been drinking?”

Josh turned the camera to Jack, who was sitting with his feet up in the couch and his knees under his chin. If eyes could kill, Josh and everyone who would see the video would have been gone. Jack quickly followed up with a lethargic smile though.

Joe was vlogging too, but he kept his distance and didn’t film Jack, yet. Conor sat down next to his brother and handed him the glass that had been standing untouched on the coffee table. Jack shook his head and leaned his forehead on his knees, pressing his arm harder on his stomach.

“Jack. You need to drink something. Just take your time.”

Caspar sat down on the other side of Jack. Conor looked at him, the tall blonde looked slightly worried but Conor’s gaze clearly made him understand, that he was not to touch the younger Maynard.

Jack finally looked up and took the glass from Conor and drank a little. While looking firmly at nothing he handed the glass back. His arm quickly took a hold of his legs again and started taking deeper breaths.

Conor realized that something was going on, and Jack was not okay. “Jack?”

Jack shook his head in slow, tiny movements, then he grabbed Conor’s wrist tight and gagged.

“Joe!”

“Got it.” Joe almost dropped his camera on the way to get the bin. He barely managed to get it to Jack before he ejected the water and some more used-to-be-food into the bucket.

Conor rubbed his back and Caspar instinctively held on to his shoulder to prevent him from falling face down of the couch. It didn’t take long before Jack stopped, he didn’t have anymore in him.

Joe put the bin down when Jack wiped his face in his t-shirt and sat back slowly. The room was quiet, it was never quiet in the house but now, even Josh had stopped talking.

Jack curled himself up again, looking more tired than ever. Conor noticed that his breathing seemed to be shaking. “Jack if you can’t hold down that little water we need to call someone.”

Jack shook his head and rested it on his knees again.

The other boys started talking quietly. Visibly doubting what to do, Caspar got up and joined Josh now also in the other side of the room. Josh was still filming. Conor couldn’t hear what they were saying over there, but he had other things to worry about. Jack wasn’t one to refuse help and he wasn’t scared of doctors, but he was clearly nervous. The joking look on his face was gone, and he’d stopped talking all together.

“Jack. Tell me how you feel. What do you need?”

Conor put a hand on his brother’s shoulder, but Jack pushed it away. He looked up, and Conor only just noticed a tear rolling down one cheek before Jack shot up and ran through the room. Joe stepped aside to let him pass to the bathroom, but he continued into his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

 Conor looked at the closed door for a second then he turned to the other buys. “That’s it. You need to leave!”

Caspar and Josh looked shocked. Joe tried to talk but he didn’t get a chance.

“Let me be alone with him. He’s sick.” Conor tried his best to act resolute and calm, but he could feel his eyes starting to burn.

Joe stepped in. He put a hand on Conor’s shoulder. “Okay.” Then he looked at the two South Africans and nodded with a smile. “It’s all good. Let’s give Jack some space and then come back when he’s a little better.”

Before, going to knock on Jack’s door, Conor turned and looked at the three others. “You better get my brother’s consent before you post _anything_ about this.”

“Of course.” Josh turned and was first out the door. Joe pushed Caspar after and closed the door from the inside.

“Joe?” Conor shook his head. Jack shouldn’t have to deal with more than him right now.

“I’m staying. Just in case you need anything. I’ll be out of your way and I wont film.”

Before Conor could react, Joe had disappeared into the kitchen. It was actually a bit reassuring to have Joe there and Conor felt a bit more at ease when he knocked on Jack’s door. There was no answer. He tried again.

“Jack it’s me. I’m coming in.”

He opened the door and found Jack one the bed, curled up on his side. Conor sat on the edge of the mattress and looked at his brother’s tearstained face.

“What the hell just happened in there?”

Jack looked down in the mattress, away from his brother’s gaze.

“Jack, dammit! Talk to me!”

“I just…” Jack gagged but got it under control. “I needed to be alone.”

“I get that.” Conor looked around the room and noticed a small paper wastebasket under the table. “How do you feel?”

“Crappy.”

“I would imagine so.” Conor rubbed Jack’s upper arm slowly up and down. “Do you need to throw up again?”

Jack shook his head. “Only when I move.”

There was that little smile and tone of amusement again. Conor couldn’t help but smile as he got up to get the basket, grateful that his brother was still himself and that the basket was lined with a plastic bag.

“You know. We need to get some help. You can’t keep fluid down and you need that.”

Jack gagged again, this time holding his hand for his mouth and possibly swallowing something. He looked like it hurt. “No, I’m okay. It’ll blow over soon.”

“Man, stop being the tough guy. Let someone help. You’ll feel better if you got an IV.”

Jack rolled forward and stuck his head over the edge of the bed. Conor managed to move the basket in time to catch the fluid and slime Jack coughed up. Jack continued gagging, for way too long after it stopped coming op. Conor held Jack’s head and shoulder to make sure he wouldn’t fall off, and when he stopped heaving he pushed him slowly to his back and put an extra pillow under his head, to get him elevated just a little.

When he was sure Jack was not going for another round, Conor opened the door and yelled at Joe to call someone. He returned to the bed, but this time kneeling down next to it. He didn’t want to move anything around Jack just in case it would set him off again. He carefully took Jack’s hand and Jack turned his head to look at him.

“Are you scared of the needle?”

Jack took a deep breath and Conor regretted even saying the word. But Jack gathered himself and eventually shook his head.

“No, not really. They just always makes me a bit queasy.”

“I see… I guess it’s not really helping your currant situation.” Conor was relieved that Jack hadn’t hidden a fear of needles from him, but he understood how it would make everything worse right now.

Jack was controlling his every breath very carefully. Conor decided that it would probably be best not to talk too much, so he settled on keeping a watchful eye on him and appreciating that his brother’s hand was relaxed in his.

There was a small, almost shy, knock on the door and Joe’s head popped in. “They’re here.”

Conor nodded and Joe showed two medics in the room. One of them went straight to Jack and Conor moved out of the way. He looked at Joe, and his friend understood that he should stay, al least for now.

Jack answered all the questions and the older man next to him didn’t seem too concerned. Conor was though. He couldn’t help feeling like he was going to throw up any minute himself. Jack wasn’t supposed to be like this. Jack was always cracking jokes and laughing at anything and everything, but now he looked sick and worried and small.

Conor felt a hand on his back and looked to his side to meet Joe’s eyes. “You okay there?”

Conor felt a bit dizzy and Joe must have seen him swaying. “I’m fine. Just…” He looked at Jack, who was staring back and forth between, everything the younger medic was pulling out of the bag and the gloves the older was putting on.

“You should go sit with him. He looks like he’s about to barf all over again.” Joe smiled and pushed Conor forward.

Conor sat down next to the other side of the small bed. “Jack?” He grabbed his hand and Jack turned his head to look at him. He looked even more pale than before and his eyes were glazed over.

“You sure you’re not scared?”

Jack nodded, but a single tear escaped his eye. “I just don’t want to puke anymore. It hurts.”

“I know. Don’t look and you’ll be fine.”

Jack nodded, and they shared a small smile. When the medic cleaned the crook of Jack’s elbow he squeezed tighter on Conor’s hand.

“Breathe buddy.” Conor combed a hand slowly through Jack’s thick hair and watched him take a few deep breaths.

The needle went in and the first second Conor was sure the suppressed gags coming from his brother would end up winning and Jack would start spewing bile again.

“Breathe. You’ve got this.”

Jack looked him in the eyes and nodded determined. Soon he was still, and the IV fluid was flowing steadily into his system.

Conor stayed with Jack the whole time and made sure he wasn’t looking at the attachment on his arm. It got easier for every minute and eventually Conor got up from his knees and sat on the edge of the mattress.

“Feeling better?”

Jack smiled, looking tired and still showing a grayish tone to his skin, but he _smiled_. “Still kinda crappy, but better yeah. It helps not being dizzy.”

Jack went through two bags before the medics left them. Joe had texted Josh and Caspar some time ago and after he’d gotten all the advice they needed from the paramedics, he joined them in the living room.

“You should get in there too. I’m just going to sleep a bit.”

“You sure?” Conor didn’t want to leave Jack just in case he would be sick again.

“I’m sure. I think it’s over, and if not, I have a bucket.” Jack looked at the closed door. “Besides, you might want to explain that outburst earlier. I heard you. I’m sure at least one of them is genuinely scared of you.”

Conor hadn’t thought about that. Jack might be right and seeing that his brother clearly thought it was funny, made it easier to leave him alone to get some rest.

Conor left the door half open when he left. He found the three other boys in the couch area and sat down.

“Guys, I’m sorry.” Conor looked at his feet, as it was them he had wronged. “I kinda lost it.”

“You really did.” Caspar sounded angry or maybe even hurt. Conor took a breath and looked up at him. Caspar was smiling from ear to ear. “It’s okay. He was clearly in worse shape than we thought.”

They were all smiling and saying that it was fine. Joe sat down next to Conor and put an arm around him. “Hey, we don’t have siblings with us. If one of us get’s sick, would you mind being all protective about that too?”

They all laughed and Conor almost pushed Joe off the couch.

Caspar moved the coffee table back a little “Hey. Careful there, we don’t want to call the paramedics again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumbler: its-me-theicequeen
> 
> -o-O-o-  
> I have way too many projects right now, so I'm closing for prompts for the time being. Check the notes in the series description for more info.


End file.
